Daddy Dearest
by Pupcake125
Summary: Pein is the God of Amegakure. He is powerful and dangerous to those around him. But what about his daughter? See how Pein acts around his newborn baby and manages the Akatsuki all at the same time. Cute and slight Pein OOC. Enjoy! Rated T for swearing and content of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Anzu of Amegakure

**Forgive me for making an off topic story, but I had this head and I couldn't sleep so I typed it up and here it is! Pein and Konan have a baby in this story. Pein's a little OOC in this story and I love it. I picture him a nervous, but caring and VERY protective father. Enjoy this short, fluffy, Pein family fan fic. Kishimoto is the proper owner of all the Naruto characters. I OWN NOTHING.**

He was Pein. God of Amegakure and destroyer of all. He made villages crumble to their knees and beg for mercy. He punished those who did not believe in him or his beautiful Lady Angel. He could move humongous structures with just a flick of his wrist and kill a man with just a poke to their chest with only his finger. He struck fear into the hearts and souls of countless villagers and people alike. He was merciless and cold-hearted. He had a menacing look in his grey ringed eyes as he looked down on his weak and puny city. Perched on a roost to his building he called home. How the rain pelted it senselessly and soaked it cold to the core. Making it seem vulnerable and unimportant.

"I am Pein. God of this world and savior of humanity." He said to himself. "I punish the bad and make people feel pain like they've never felt it before. I will rule this world one day, and when I do, I'll-"

"Waaah!"

In an instant, Pein was out of the rain and into the hideout, racing down the hall to a small room. He opened the door and walked over to a crib in the corner of the quarters. He reached down and gently pulled into his arms a baby. A baby girl to be exact. With stunning cobalt hair and teary eyes, wrapped in a baby-pink blanket.

"What is it my sweet Anzu?" He cooed quietly to the infant. His daughter, Anzu, looked to her father and gave him a pathetic cry. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" Pein reached into the small fridge properly placed in the baby's room and pulled out a small bottle filled with milk. He easily heated it to the safe temperature within a few seconds and placed it to Anzu's lips. Anzu happily accepted the bottle and started sucking madly. Pein removed the bottle from her mouth to allow her to breathe.

"Not so fast, sweetie. Drink it slower." Pein whispered, putting the bottle back to his daughter's mouth. As if she understood, she slowed down and in a few minutes the bottle was dry, and Anzu was finally satisfied. Pein put her over his shoulder and gently patted her back. A few minutes later she burped, and Pein cradled her lovingly in his muscular arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Anzu looked back at her father with wide blue eyes. "One day, you will rule the world, Anzu." Pein purred to her. Anzu's eyes drooped and she snuggled into Pein's chest. "You'll be beautiful and rule with an iron fist like me. And you'll be as graceful and elegant as your mother as you decapitate your enemies." Pein said darkly. But his scary words only lulled Anzu to sleep. Pein chuckled and placed Anzu gently in her crib, putting another soft cover over her tiny torso. Smiling, Pein left to leave the room. "Sweet dreams, my little angel..."

Pein walked down the corridors, back to his normal stern and stoic attitude. He glared at every little thing that he saw. Once he was three doors down, he entered the room he went to a lot more often than usual.

Closing the door, he walked over to a nearby table and turned on a very dim light. It lit the room barely, but enough to see everything in the room. That one thing was lying in bed, under the warm covers. He walked over to the figure in bed and rubbed her shoulder. The blue-haired woman let out a moan and rolled over, looking tiredly at the spikey-haired male towering over her. She wasn't intimidated, however, for she was used to seeing him so powerful.

"Pein... What is it?" she groaned at him with irritation.

"I just want to tell you that Anzu is fed. You can sleep in today, Konan." He told her. Konan only gave him a nod before turning over and pulling the covers over her head. Sighing, Pein turned and exited the room. Konan had been very tired for the last few months, taking care of their newborn daughter alone. Pein had gone out on an elimination errand that took longer than he had thought. A whole month to be exact. He just hoped nothing too serious would come up. Serious as in not too extreme to not be able to send the other Akatsuki members.

Pein sighed again as he returned to his place on his perch outside the top floor of the hideout and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he begun. "I am Pein, God of this world. And when my daughter comes to power, you will feel my pain..."

**Should I make another chapter? I had an idea, but I don't know if I should continue. Let me know if you want another chapter for this silly story! Stay tuned, kids! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting Blunder!

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 2! I got a lot of positive feedback, so I decided to give you guys a second chapter. Glad I can make other's happy. Well, enjoy chapter 2! More chapters on the way! For those of you wondering, Anzu means apricot in Japanese. I thought it was cute!**

"Are you sure you can handle this alone? Maybe I should ask Itachi or Hidan to replace me." Konan hesitantly handed her sleeping four-month-old daughter to Pein, who carefully cradled her in his arms.

"Konan, it's important you stay on your top game. I can take care of Anzu just fine. I have been since she was born." Pein told her. Konan sighed. She really didn't want to go on this mission, but Pein was right. Physically, she's weak. Ever since the birth, she's been drained of all her energy and stamina. It's more than important for her to be the strong ninja she once was. If she quits now, she'll be utterly useless.

"Alright... Do you have the milk?" Konan asked, picking up her bag. Pein nodded.

"I have everything I need, Konan." Pein placed a kiss on her tender lips. He then pressed his forehead to hers. "I know you can do it, Konan." Konan smiled and pulled away, walking towards the door.

"I'll be back within a week. Please do be careful, Pein." Konan said before she finally departed for her journey.

"You can count on me, Konan." Pein looked down to his daughter. She was asleep, snuggled into his embrace wrapped in her blanket. He was amazed at how such a small human could resemble and be a part of the woman he loved so much. And be a part of him. He chuckled to himself and turned to return his daughter to her crib. "You're going to be just like your mother, aren't you Anzu?"

* * *

Two days into Konan's absence and Pein's worst fear had come true.

"This is not what was supposed to happen..." Pein gripped his orange hair, nearly pulling out his locks. He was reading the papers for a mission in his office and he wasn't happy at what they said. "I can't leave... Not now. Damnit all." Pein wanted to scream right now. He had a major ordeal on his hands. An urgent mission has come up unexpectantly. Everyone strong enough for this mission is absent. The only two members here are Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu was here, but Pein needed these two for a different kind of "mission".

"No way in _HELL _am I going to let that plant fucker come near Anzu." Pein growled. Unfortunately, Pein needed a babysitter. He would've sent Hidan out with Kakuzu, but currently they were out doing something else and both Itatchi and Kisame were gone. So, he was left with the three remaining members. He'd stay home, but the fact that Ame is in danger isn't going to calm him if he does. Pein has no other choice but to go himself.

Pein sighed. This mission shouldn't take long, but the fact of leaving Anzu to a couple of nitwits really stressed him out. And Konan's gone. She would've taken Anzu hands down and wouldn't let any of the other Akatsuki members come within a thousand yards of her. The other thing that really scared Pein senseless was that he thinks Anzu is sick. She hasn't been eating much and spit up on his chest this morning. He was worried about his daughter's health. Leaving her with the bomb expert and a half-puppet man wasn't on his list this week.

"Fuck..." Pein hissed. He wanted to chuck the heaviest rock he could find as hard as he could. "I guess I have no other choice..." Pein said. He stood and walked out of his office, going to retrieve the two goons he wanted to care for his sick child.

* * *

"Pardon me, leader-sama, but you want us to do what exactly?" Sasori asked after hearing his duty for the next day or two.

"You heard me the first time. You are to babysit Anzu for two days. It's not that I want you to do it for my own selfish needs, but I must leave on this mission. It's either that, or watch our town be destroyed by this heavy force." Pein said, packing his things into his bag.

"But Leader-sama, we haven't a damn clue as to how to babysit, hn!" Deidara said.

"Yes, I realize that, but Anzu does sleep alot. The most challenging part is holding her when she wants to be held. Don't put her on her belly to sleep or after she eats. You have to sleep with her near because she has a soft cry, and DON'T shake or rock her after she eats!" Pein barked at the two. The two males nodded briefly, watching Pein walk over to the door. "Everything you need is in her room. If anything happens, you know how to reach me and Konan. Don't leave her unattended long. Oh, and don't let Zetsu near her..." with that, Pein left. Sasori and Deidara gave each other nervous glances.

"What do we do now?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged his shoulders. The two only stood in the middle of Pein's office with their thinking caps on.

"Well, Leader wants us to keep her close. So, I guess we just chill in the baby's room." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and the two walked to Anzu's room. Once there, Sasori sat in the chair in the corner, the back of his hand on his cheek and bordom and Deidara was lying on the floor, one leg over his bended knee. They were waiting for something to happen. (Obviously they have no idea what to do.) Anzu, however, was peacefully sleeping.

"This is so boring, hn..." Deidara complained.

"Well, would you rather have this brat in an uproar over little things like feeding and changing? Which by the way, you're doing." Sasori was obviously not pleased with babysitting, even if it was the leader's child. He could be doing much more important things like fixing and improving his puppets for battle.

"Ch! Fine. But you're doing everything else." Deidara retorted. "And I don't think she's a brat, Danna. I think she's kinda cute." Deidara said, looking up to the crib.

"That's because you secretly like Konan. Because Anzu looks like her mother, you can't help but like her because she looks like the girl you wanted to-"

"Alright, enough!" Deidara snapped back. His sudden raise in voice woke Anzu and she started to squirm and whine. Deidara jumped to his feet and peered over the crib, praying to Kami the tiny infant wouldn't start screaming.

"If she screams, I'm not helping." Sasori growled in annoyance. Deidara didn't have time to shoot a remark at his teammate. Anzu had started wailing and flailing her limbs wildly.

"Damnit!" Deidara scooped up the child and held her in an uncomfortable position. Sasori facepalmed hard when Deidara started shaking Anzu in his failed attempt at rocking her.

'_You're doing it wrong..._' Sasori thought as Anzu started crying louder, and flailing to get away from the stupid blonde-haired male. '_Pein-sama would have you head on a spit if he saw you now, Deidara..._' Sasori watched as Deidara started to shush the child loudly to get her to stop crying to no avail.

Fed up, Sasori stood up and walked over to the panicked blonde.

"You're doing it wrong. Give her to me." Sasori pulled Anzu into his arms and cradled her close. He slowly rocked her back and forth and a few minutes later, Anzu calmed down. She stopped crying and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep in Sasori's arms. Deidara looked at Sasori in a mixture of amazement and shock. He had never seen him like this, so tender and gentle. Especially with "the brat" or any other child.

Sasori, after rocking Anzu slowly, placed the baby in the crib once again. He the backed away and sat back in his seat, placing his palm on his cheek in bordom once again. "_That's _how you do it..." Sasori spat. Deidara blinked at him in surprise.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Danna?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged his shoulders. Deidara noticed in the dim light of the baby's room a light blush on the male's face. Deidara smirked and left it at that.

**I have writer's block! Chapter 3 is stuck in my head like a constipated duck :/ Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Did you like Pein's worriedness and fatherly aggression? I certainly did! Hope to get another chapter up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Parents Return!

The night for the two Akatsuki members was hell. Anzu woke up three times during the night, crying each time for something different. First, she was hungry, but didn't accept the bottle too well from Deidara and only ate half the bottle, later spitting it up on Sasori's cloak. Second time, she had to be changed, which neither of the males wanted to do, but they ended up doing it together since Anzu would've continued to scream if she wasn't. The third time, she was just being fussy, as if loving the fact that she was irritating the two much older members of her father's organization.

Now, Deidara was bouncing Anzu as gently as he could to settle her whining.

"Please, Anzu... stop crying. You're giving me a headache, hn..." Deidara pleaded, wanting to cry with the infant. "Sasori, she likes you better. Hold her, please?" Deidara pleaded. Sasori, now lying on the floor in an attempt to get some sleep remained motionless.

"No. That little brat stained my cloak. No way in hell will I hold it again..." Sasori growled. Deidara sighed.

"She isn't a brat, Sasori! She's only a few months old. And Pein said she was sick. She's probably just uncomfortable." Deidara retorted. Sasori was silent. He didn't care. "Sasori, she really likes you and I bet she'd get to sleep faster, along with us, if you hold just one last time." Deidara begged. Sasori still didn't move. Deidara grunted, feeling flustered and utterly defeated. Anzu was still whining and squirming in his arms. He sighed and sat on the floor, rocking the baby slowly. That's when Deidara got an idea. He started singing a song, Your Guardian Angel to be exact.

Halfway through his favorite tune, Anzu stopped crying and sniffed, looking at the blonde who was singing softly the same stanza over again. Sasori had turned over and tried to make out his comrad's figure in the dark, listening to him sing softly to the baby. Anzu was now completely quiet, staring at Deidara with curious eyes. At this point, Deidara stood up, still singing quietly, and put Anzu back in her crib. She gave him a disgruntled face, but when he stayed over the crib to watch her, she relaxed again.

After ten minutes of singing, Anzu finally closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. Deidara sighed and fell to the floor.

"That was exhausting..." Deidara huffed.

"That was a pretty smart move. What made you think of that?" Sasori asked, still in the same position he was. Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... Last restort I suppose..." Deidara replied. "How does Leader put up with this child? And Konan... I don't get it!" Deidara said to himself, complete shocked at how the two leaders of the Akatsuki can handle this amount of stress and sleepless nights.

"I doubt we were easy to care for, Deidara. We were babies once too, ya know. Babies need attention, and this one is no acception." Sasori replied. Deidara smirked.

"So, ya finally listened to me, hn?" Deidara said. Sasori huffed.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, clayboy..." Deidara rolled his tired eyes and closed them. Hoping to sleep the rest of the remaining night away.

* * *

Two days later, Pein returned to Ame and was very eager to get home. He knew leaving Anzu alone wasn't the best idea, but he had no other choice. Atleast not he can stay home and wait for Konan's return.

Once at the building, he heard the very unusually loud cry of his daughter.

Running to her room immediately, Pein busted into his daughter's room and stared in fury at the sight. Deidara was holding Anzu, naked, high in the air above Sasori, who had a diaper in his hands. The two Akatsuki members stared in horror at their leader's displeased demeanor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Pein shouted, shaking the whole building. Deidara put Anzu down on the changing table and shivered in front of the very angry man. "Get. The. Fuck. OUT. NOW!" Pein roared again and the two didn't hesitate in racing out of the room.

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. He walked over to his hysterical daughter and quickly changed her and wrapped her in a soft blanket. Anzu was still crying, but Pein held her close to him and rocked her minutes, Anzu was silent and staring at her father, almost glad that he returned.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu. I hope they didn't scare you too much." Pein cooed to her. All he wanted to do now was hold Anzu and not put her down. Pein sat down in the chair in the corner and whispered softly into his daughter's ear. "It's okay, Anzu... Daddy's here and mommy will be back within a few days. I know you miss mommy's breasts as much as I do..." Pein sneered. Anzu blinked at him multiple times, as if confused as to why he was smiling.

Pein stood up and walked to Anzu's crib. He placed her in her crib and covered her with another blanket. As he turned to walk away, he heard his little girl whine pitifully. Pein turned around instantly and walked over to the crib. Anzu had her arms extended in the air, as if wanting to be picked up again. Pein sighed again. As much as he wanted to spend time with Anzu and hold and care for her all day, he did have a stack of paperwork to do. Closing his eyes, Pein whispered,

"I'm sorry, love... but I cannot hold you now. Perhaps in an hour or so. Sleep, little one." Pein caressed her cheek. Anzu grabbed his finger and Pein's eyebrows rose in surprise. Anzu then put it in her toothless mouth and started sucking on it. Pein smiled and chuckled to himself. "Hey! That tickles!" Pein laughed. He removed his finger and started to walk away. He heard Anzu cry out for him again and Pein had an idea.

Pein walked over to the small dresser and opened the the top drawer. Inside, he pulled out a red binki with a pink strap around it. Pein walked over to Anzu and placed the binki in Anzu's mouth before she was able to cry again and happily sucked on her nuki. "There. Much better than my unsanitary finger." Pein said. Pein was finally able to walk out of Anzu's room undistracted.

Pein's attitude quickly switched from fatherly to pissed off when he realized what he had to do next. "Goddamint..." Pein cursed. "Those two idiots could've hurt her and Konan would've skinned me alive..." Pein growled. "No matter... Those two will hear it from me later." Pein said, walking down the long hallway to his office.

Back in Pein's office, Pein tapped his pen irritably as the two males who were suppose to babysit properly stood in front of his table. Sighing heavily, Pein clutched his pein with deadly forced. Deidara actually started to shake and his knees buckled.

"I walked into chaos in my child's room when I returned. I asked you two to simply care for Anzu, not nearly kill her and scare here witless like that!" Pein's grip on the pen caused it to explode and ink splattered all over his hand. Both the Akatsuki members gulped. "I am beyond pissed right now. Leave my presence, NOW!" Pein roared. Once again, Deidara and Sasori ran for the hills. Pein sighed and sat back in his chair. '_Please come home soon, Konan..._' Pein said to himself. He cleared his mind of everything and listened intently for Anzu while he finally finished the paperwork he abandoned.

* * *

A week was up. Konan was back home and more than elated to see her daughter. She rushed to Pein and hugged him as tight as she could. Pein was pleased at how strong she had gotten. He just hoped she didn't get hurt.

"How are you? Where's Anzu?" Konan asked, wanting to run past Pein to the baby's room, but Pein stopped her and picked her up in his arms.

"Anzu is asleep. You don't want to wake her and have a fussy baby on your hands, do you?" Pein asked her. Konan shook her head.

"No. I'm just anxious to see her." Konan said.

"I know you are, but right now I need your progress report and I also have some news to tell you." Pein said hesitantly. Konan's face turned serious. Pein never hesitates when it comes to talking to her. She'll just have to find out why, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Konan yelled at her husband. Pein had told her what had happened while she was gone and was struggling to keep calm in front of her fury.

"Konan, it's not like I wanted to leave her here with those two. I had no other choice." Pein tried to reason with Konan, but her motherly aggression was starting to bloom.

"Why didn't you call me back?! You know I would've came running!" Konan yelled at him. She was beyond pissed at Pein. How he could be so stupid to leave her baby in the hands of two idiots.

"Konan, you were days away when this happened. Even if you would've returned, I would've had a devastation on my hands, thus putting Anzu even more at risk." Pein explained. Konan's face went red with anger. If anything would've gone wrong with her baby, she'd have everyone's heads mounted on the wall.

"Konan, please understand that I wouldn't have left if there was someone else here that could've handled the situation. I was just as upset as you were when you departed." Pein said. Konan sighed. This was _not _what she wanted to hear when she came home. If she could, she would've punched Pein right in the face. "I am sorry, Konan. I know you trusted me in keeping our daughter safe. And I'm sorry my decision in baby sitters was accurate, but if Itachi was here, I would've picked him hands down. Atleast he has experience with children." Pein said. Konan sighed and turned away from Pein. This crushed Pein's heart. He got up from his desk and walked over to Konan, hugging her from behind. Konan didn't respond. She was silent and motionless.

"Please forgive me, Konan... I promise, it won't happen again..." Pein almost pleaded. Konan turned and gave Pein a sympathetic look. She really shouldn't be hard on him. Afterall, he was only trying to keep the village safe for their well-being.

Konan turned around completely and hugged Pein back. She hugged him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry..." Konan muttered into his chest. Pein held her close, thankful for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Konan. You should be able to trust me and I gave you a reason not to..." Pein replied. Konan pulled away.

"No, I understand why you had to leave. I just saw it in a different way because I worry about Anzu... My motherly instincts are really going into overdrive..." Konan admitted. Pein didn't want to talk anymore. He locked his lips with hers for a kiss he'd been waiting over a week for.

After the kiss, Konan smiled at him. "I've missed you." Konan said softly.

"I've missed you too." Pein replied. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and put on a familiar stern look. "As I was saying, I need your progress report." Pein said. It took all of Konan's will power to hold back from laughing. She simply loved how he went from sensitive to stern, but he was right. She did need to report her mission, which she was very proud to talk about.

**I really like this chapter. I'm gonna pat myself on the back if you don't mind XD LOL! I may or may not do another chapter... I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
